Hide and Seek
by Kiaway
Summary: When the guild decides to do a competitive game of hide and seek, everyone decides to throw in a few special... rewards for the seekers. What is this game going to mean anyways? Where is Lucy, who will win? I don't know! Can you guess? Is this a dream? Main pairings are Nalu and others include ChAppy, and GaLe. ***CURRENTLY ON HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction and my first upload. I have just a few words before we begin... First of all, I have absolutely now idea how this is going to turn out looking, so just bear with me for now. And second, if I make mistakes, please do tell in the reviews... :D I will try my best to make this the best looking as possible, so by chapter 3 I should have the uploading all set and so forth. Last thing is that I don't exactly have a written plot quite yet, and this is basically just a intro...**

 **Anyways... I hope you enjoy! Uploading dates will be added soon!**

"Man, I thought I got em' for sure.." Natsu groaned.

"If it hadn't been for that monster to start moving, then maybe you could've gotten it. But I was able to take it down myself!" Lucy grinned.

"Whatever, it was mostly Aries who did it though... Ow! What was that for!" he yelled while looking at the fallen book.

"Just go back to the inn, will you? I said I was gonna meet you there later!" Lucy glared back at Natsu with her arms crossed. "I just need to find something to help me transcribe that relic I found. Without Levy here to help me, I need a transcription book. Besides, you have nothing to do at library!"

Natsu found himself feeling down that he couldn't at least hang around. "Fine... I'll just go wait with Happy, I'm tired from fighting monsters anyways." He complained as he headed for the door. He wasn't really tired, and Happy was fine with Wendy and Carla anyways, but if Lucy wanted him gone, then so be it.

 _'Finally, now if there's a book on how to decipher this.. It should be around here somewhere...'_

Lucy thought around the dozens of different cryptic dictionaries and encyclopedias, yet none of them actually matched what was being said on the strange plate she had found on one of her defeated monsters. She proudly decided to decipher it, but the hassle of it was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Hmm.. Maybe I should just ask Levy when I get back, not like this little town has any books on whatever this thing says anyway," she murmured to herself. "This sucks, I search a whole 10 foot tall shelf, and not one dusty book has anything close to this!"

As she started down the ladder she was standing on, her foot couldn't help but fall to the wrong place as she immediately fell back from her slip up.

"Ahhh-" She screamed right before falling into the arms of her friend, Natsu. "Wha- What are still doing here! I thought you left to go with Happy!" Her scowl didn't show very much appreciation for her 'hero'.

"Maybe if you weren't such a clumsy person, I would have left you on a ten foot tall ladder..." He said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Just hurry up, the train leaves in like... An hour from now, and if you get left behind, I'll have nothing to soothe my motion sickness, ya weirdo."

Lucy looked back at him and with a hint of blush on her cheeks, sprang from his grip and grabbed the relic into her arms. She shot him a look that said 'Hurry up then why don't you?' and he followed.

"Why did you bother coming to the library with me anyways?" she asked hesitantly.

"Because, there was nothing else to do.." Natsu replied in a bored tone. He folded his arms behind his head and glanced back at her. "And you seemed like you needed help is all, so don't blame me for-"

"What about Happy?!" He was interrupted by her sudden outburst. "Jeez, Natsu... I get that we're best friends, but you can't just follow me around and make up excuses... Even though you didn't... I- ughh.." She hung her head as she continued towards their temporary staying place.

Once they were inside, they were greeted by the awaiting client, who generously gave them the whole reward, despite them crushing half the forest on their mission. Lucy sighed as she stepped into her room alone. She wasn't the least bit tired, which was unusual, but made the rest of the trip a bit easier.

She glanced over at her packed bag, wondering whether she could take a bath now or when she got home. The mission wasn't so bad, and the reward was just enough to pay her rent for next month, so she could relax for a few weeks. "Maybe I should wait... Yeah, time to go home I guess." she said as she glanced at the cryptic plate in front of her.

 _'Do I really want to know what this says? I'm feeling lazy enough as it is... Levy should have no trouble with it anyways... Even-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud yelling of a cat bursting through the door. "I've had enough of your silly fish, Tomcat! It's annoying, if you want to talk, think of something interesting and start a conversation!" Lucy's eyes traveled behind the white exceed to see that Happy was sobbing. Poor Wendy who was behind the blue feline was running after Carla into the shared room of her and Lucy.

"But Carla!" Happy whined. He was ignored by the slam of the door. A muffled "Awwe" was heard through the wooden door as he flew to the next room that he and Natsu shared.

Carla sighed as she made her way over to Wendy who was now sitting on the bed next to Lucy's.

"Umm, what happened you guys?" Lucy sputtered nervously.

"Um, well... Happy stepped on Carla's tail while he was trying to give her a fish and she kinda-" Wendy started but was then stopped by a frustrated Exceed calmly but sternly saying she wasn't in the right mood to talk about it.

"Sorry to hear that..." Lucy said with sincerity, though it wasn't entirely needed. "We better get going before we miss the train!" she exclaimed jumping up to go tell Natsu and Happy.

"Yeah let's go," Wendy replied as she followed into the the hallway of the inn.

Carla sighed and jumped to her feet to follow. The train ride was going to be a long one considering her tension, and the distance was no better. A job that pays 250,000 jewel for defeating a few monsters was worth the money, but taking so long to get there just added to the trouble.

Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, and the two Exceeds made their way to the train station. Natsu couldn't help but keep most of his attention on Lucy. She seemed upset, and he didn't like seeing her that way. _'Is it because of that thing she couldn't read'_ he thought when he eyed the cryptic plate she was holding. He wanted to ask her, but he thought it would be better is he did it back at her place when they were back in Magnolia.

As soon as they arrived at the station, Natsu eyed the train fearfully, knowing what was about to come as he stepped into the said monstrosity. Lucy took her seat by the window as Natsu slid in next to her. His face soon turned green as he was gently pulled down into

Lucy's lap. Her eyes were closed and her gentle smile along with the stroking of his head calmed him before he fell victim to sleep.

Minutes later, while Natsu was was in sweet dreams, Lucy looked down while gently tracing his face, starting around the ears and following along any details that made up his sleeping face. She smiled softly at him.

 _'He really is cute while he sleeps. So calm and relaxed compared to when he's awake. The fact that he relies on me when he's at his worst... it's sweet...'_ She thought as she lowered herself slightly to see him better. Her face only inches away from his.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" Wendy asked, staring at her friend's closeness to the other dragon slayer while he slept.

"Uhhhh, I-I was just looking at something..." She stammered while quickly bringing herself back to her last position. Luckily the Exceeds were asleep... But this was going to be hard to explain to Wendy.

"Lucy... There's no need for excuses, I saw what you were doing..." Wendy said with a stern, yet still cute, face. "You like him him don't you?" She asked.

Lucy looked away as her face began to turn red. "Nuh uh. No way... Not him" She said quietly, hoping that Natsu was really out of it while he was sleeping, otherwise life would just get harder.

Wendy sighed as she continued, "I can see it in your eyes, I may be young, but I know that look that you give him. You really like him a lot. More than just best friends..." She looked out the window with a calm look on her face as she smiled softly.

Lucy looked back down at him. She moved one of her hands down to his and gently held it."Even if that is true, I'd much rather it be him than anyone else.." she said almost in a whisper.

Wendy closed her eyes, smiled contently and sighed. She slowly found herself drifting into a sleep just like her fellow dragon slayer.

 **Okay, okay! I know It's a little weird right now... -_- But I do have the plot based down after this! I just wanted to say, next chapter there will be POV. Mostly the main characters. So bear with me I've never done this before. I don't know how this will look so... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Hello! Welcome back! Thank you for your reviews! I actually noticed that while Natsu was wondering what Lucy seemed upset about, I misspelled 'thing' and it turned out to say 'thong' instead... Yeah, my mistake! When I read it once it was published, I almost died laughing! But anyways, here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! (Yes there are third person POV's)**

 _ **Natsu's POV:**_

Natsu could feel Lucy's hand tense up, which is what brought him back to consciousness. As he slowly looked up at Lucy, his face went soft. _'She looks so perfect-'_ His thoughts were halted as he gagged.

 _ **Lucy's POV:**_

Lucy, who had her eyes closed, immediately opened them to see the distressed Natsu turning green due to his issue. She sighed as she looked back over towards Wendy, who was in the midst of sleep.

"Hey! DON'T PUKE ON ME NATSU!" She yelled frantically, shoving his head off her lap.

"I don't feel so good... Lucy... Help... BLURGH!" The poor dragon slayer moaned in pain as his sickness got the better of him.

Lucy's right eye twitched at the ugly sight. "GROSS!" She yelled.

 _ **General POV:**_

Once the horrific train ride came to an end, Natsu immediately sprinted away from the sickening beast and eyed the entrance for his teammates. Two tired Exceeds, one waking Sky Dragon Slayer, and a Celestial Mage emerged from the exit.

"Well... That was fun..." Wendy yawned. "I think since it's so late, we should all head home..." She started towards _Fairy Hills_ , Fairy Tail's own girls dormitory. Carla followed the young mage towards home, waving goodbye and leaving Natsu, Lucy, and Happy alone.

Natsu looked at Happy, who was rather depressed, considering they were home from a mission...

 _ **Lucy's POV:**_

"I'm heading home you guys..." Lucy waved. "Having to smell like Dragon Slayer barf isn't exactly appealing..." She chuckled to herself. As she headed home on her usual route, she decided once again to walk along the ledge that separated the canal from the street.

As if one cue, the same fishermen as always, rowed by her and warned her about falling in. Surprisingly enough, Lucy was in a good mood from the mission, no rent to pay for a while, and proudly finding 'treasure'. Though she didn't understand it, she felt like it was saying something heartwarming, or motivating.

She stopped in front of her apartment, made her way into the building and unlocked her front door. The room was rather dark, so she turned on the lights, made her way to the bathroom, and started the water. She made her way back to her bedroom and set down the crypt on her desk before stripping into her birthday suit. She grabbed a white towel and headed back to the bath.

 _ **Natsu's POV:**_

Natsu wasn't the least bit tired, but Happy was out of it. He and the blue Exceed headed home. Since Natsu didn't get to ask Lucy what was wrong, he decided to go check on her after Happy was asleep.

 _'I hope_ _ **I**_ _didn't do anything to upset her'_ He thought. He looked up at her window, sniffed, and decided she was home. He bent his knees, then hopped up to the window. To his surprise she wasn't in her room. He let out a sigh as he made his way through the window and landed on her soft bed. With his entire body spread across the bed he slowly dozed into sleep.

 _ **Lucy's POV:**_

As she wrapped her towel around herself and drained the water to her used bath, she opened the bathroom door. To her greatest surprise, there on her bed, was an outstretched and sleeping Natsu. Her eyes twitched as she made her way to her dresser and quickly grabbed a pair of pajama's. She hurried back to her bathroom and plotted how to kick the Dragon Slayer out.

Lucy opened the door a peeked at him once again. His soft snores and half of his face covered by his scaly scarf. She decided to push him off the bed and give a short lecture about coming into her room without her permission again, but decided to just wake him up. She still was expecting some sort of explanation and punishment.

She made her way over and abruptly started shaking him senseless. _'The shaking can be part of his punishment! He better explain himself for this... I am showing you mercy after all...'_ she thought.

"Come on Natsu! GET THE HELL UP AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" She yelled. Still shaking, she saw him start to open his eyes. "Finally! Get up NOW!"

He looked up at her, confusion in his eyes. "Luce? You're here... oh yeah wait! Wait! WAIT! STOP SHAKING ME!" he sat up and grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her back... "I'm gonna get motion sickness again!" he exclaimed.

Lucy stopped her arms, and yelled "LUCYY KICK!". Her eyes followed the boy as he crashed into her ceiling and back onto the bed, holding his stomach from the pain.

 **:D Did you like it? If so leave a review! And I will take suggestions!**

 **This would have been up earlier but my internet was down! :(**

 **Next Chapter should be up within the next three days of me posting this! Sorry for such a short chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hihi! I had school and this weekend will be updates galor (like 2 more chapters). So anyways thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows! (Serious writers block got to me this week! The first 3 to 4 chapters are exposition pretty much... Tell me what you think!**

 _ **Natsu's POV:**_

"Oww! Luce why...?" He whined.

She looked back at him with her hands on her hips bending over "Once again, you've broken into my house! And your sleeping in my bed! AGAIN?!" she yelled.

He looked back up at her with his puppy eyes that he knew she couldn't resist no matter what. She frowned, lowering her face and closing her eyes. While she was thinking, Natsu kept his stare. When she finally looked back up, Lucy let out a deep sigh.

"I can't believe you- hmph..." she said quietly. Her eyes glanced around the room, then back at the bed where her best friend was sitting. "What are you doing here anyways, Natsu?"

He sighed in relief. He had hoped she wasn't so mad to throw him out. His eyes closed and he replied "I just wanted to see why you were so upset earlier today. Didn't mean to get you mad,"

Her arms fell to her sides as she sat next to him on the bed. He waited for her response, expecting something like the stone plate tab that layed on the kitchen table.

"Just a mood swing I guess..." she glanced over to him and then quickly turned her head the other way. "I don't know why... After today I've been feeling happy, sad, happy, sad; exetera..." she yawned. "I think I'm just tired."

He knew there was more to the problem than that, but he kept it to himself. The next thing that happened was the least expected thing he ever could have seen... She started laughing like crazy! Tears of laughter spilled through her eyes as she tried to wipe them away.

 _ **Lucy's POV:**_

When her laghing died down, she looked back up at Natsu; who was staring in complete and utter disbelief, and a twitching smile. "Either you really are having a mood swing, or you're just a weirdo... I mean you're already the weirdest weirdo ever, but this is beyond weird..." he uttered.

Lucy glared at her partner. She wasn't the weird one here! Her glance landed on the kitchen table and she snapped out of the glare, heading towards it to look at the tablet again. Its glyphs were as strange as itself; stuck to the bottom of a troll's foot... It was off, way off.

 **[Flashback]**

 _"Bastard!" Natsu yelled while making his way to a long, snake-like creature that had Happy on the verge being eaten alive. "Fire Dragon: Talon!" he kicked the beast in the gut, causing Happy to fall from its open mouth. Natsu tackled the small serphant, riding as if he were in a rodeo. Shortly after, he realized that it was moving in the way that would surely make him a helpless, sick baby on the back of a snake._

 _Wendy, who had deafeted her second monster went back to the Fire Dragon Slayer, blowing him off the scaly beast with her Sky Dragon: Roar! That knocked out the serphant and set Natsu back into battle mode, as they worked together to to finish off one of the last few monsters._

 _Meanwhile, Lucy had been jumped by a troll. Other than the ugly giant appearance that charmed all trolls, this one was a little... different looking than any ohter. It was a dark pink color, with floral decor on its horns. Lucy decided to just call it a 'she' since it had a feminine appearance. But the thing that really separated that one from other trolls, were the lopsided legs. The troll's shorter foot had a sandal with a long heel in the back._

 _The heel looked like a stone; a stone tablet... Then she heard a familliar voice yelling to her rescue. It was Natsu! He was running and pounced the creature. He had control only for mere seconds before his face turned green._

 _Lucy facepalmed. "De'ja' vu..."_

 _She was up to her feet with a Celestial key in hand. "Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!" She summoned. Then appeared the Celestial Ram, apologizing while she eyed the opponent. "Surround em, Aries!"_

 _Aries trapped the uncanny troll in room of fluffy pink wool. Lucy, on the other hand pulled out her whip and struck the ground in an unfriendly manner. She was ready to defeat, because nothing uses her partner's weakness against him!_

 _"Thanks Aries!" she called over her shoulder. Jumping high into the sky over the walls that captured the troll and her friend, she swiped her whip at its arm. She landed on the shoulder and pushed Natsu off the beast. The walls around them disappeared along with Aries. "LUCY KICK!" It was then that the abnormal looking beast was knocked unconcious._

 _Panting, Lucy made her way to the large and abnormally hot pink foot. She glanced at the heel, noticing that it was marked. She pulled hard to get a hold of it and ended up falling backwards. She looked at her hands, or more like what was in them._

 _A green tablet as long as her forearm, was held in front of her. The carvings couldn't be understood without a translation book. She smiled at her new 'treasure'._

 **[Flashback ends]**

 _ **Natsu's POV:**_

He jumped at her glare, which didn't last as long as they usually would. Instead, he just stared at her wandering to her green stone glyphs. There wasn't much to keep himself occupied since Lucy had wandered away without a word. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the desk. BINGO!

Natsu got up and made way to the second drawer of his friend's desk and pulled out her novel. He sat on the floor, flipping through the pages he'd already read. Deciding to be an idiot just like usaul, he started to read alloud.

"All she could consider was his scent waffles- wafe- wafting... through her thoughts... uhh," he was confused, but read on. "All that was on her mind was the warm smell of her beloved- HEY! Luce!" The story was ripped from his eyes. He looked up to see that she had heard him and looked like she were to pounce any second now.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Now..." Her shout was demanding. Natsu stood looking her in the eye. "Seriously... Hey what are you-"

He grabbed the manuscript from her grip and held it up high above his head. "Not until I finish the chapter." He grinned at her while she reached for it, just that much shorter than him... "C'mon! Hey- quit it already!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Natsu! You can't! What if- uh" She blushed "C'mon that's not what you think it is! I mixed some stuff up and the section you're reading isn't from my novel!" She huffed.

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head sideways ands looked at her wwith confused eyes. Now he was especially curious... "What's wrong with it?"

 **Well... I do like a good flashback every once in a while! Next chapter will be out by the end of the weekend! Interesting stuffs :3! So that green tablet thing is CRUCIAL to the story! Try to guess what it says! And that mix up Lucy made... Will be explained soon! Hope you like minor cliff hangers! Arigatou for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh the wonders of school! It's been a week! So super sorry! This week had a lot of things happening at school, (Play auditions, picture day, geography quiz, etc.) And I was late for school like twice! One more time and I'll be the first person in my school to get a detention that way. So... for chapter 4 I decided to do third person most of the time because POV are a little hard to do. But without further or do, Here it is!**

Lucy could feel every ounce of herself burning as she desperately tried to get Natsu hand over her the embarrassing writing. It was a mistake to mix it up with her real novel, and the worst part was that someone was going to read it! And that person was Natsu! He wouldn't understand... or maybe he would, and he might call her a pervert and then never hang out with her again!

She hated to do it but she had no other choice... Lucy raised her hand and swiped it across his face. The next thing she knew, there was a stunned Natsu leaning over her bed. She took the opportunity to pull papers from his hands and run to the bathroom with them. She sighed, closing the door and leaning against it, she looked down. "Last time I ever write lemons and put them in that drawer..." she muttered.

The next day at the guild, Levy looked at Lucy and then her eyes flicked back down to the hieroglyphics in front of her. Lucy held her arms out to her with the green tablet held in her hands, hoping look in her eyes. "C'mon Levy! If anyone can do it, it's you!" Lucy said.

"Of course, Lu... but where did you find this?" the bluenette asked.

"Just something I found on my last mission."

"Hmm... Wow, this is different. Unusually rare language on this one, but I've seen it before-"

"Wait you have seen that before?!"

Levy twitched, "Yeah, don't you remember that one job request we had a long time ago, that switched you and Gray's bodies? It also switched Loke with Natsu and Happy with Erza... Then you guys made me try to figure it out then everyone in the guild ended up being switched... ahh memories," she sighed.

"Oh yeah... how did we all get back to normal anyways?"

"Don't remember," Levy looked back at the tablet. "But I'll be taking this for examination!" She took it from Lucy's hands and beamed at the inscribtions.

Lucy giggled, thanking her friend for the help. She made her way to the bar, sitting next to Natsu and Happy who were chowing down on their normally ridiculous portions.

"Sho," Natsu swallowed. "What do ya wanna do today, Luce?"

"Something entertaining." She replied.

"Why? Isn't it interesting enough here at the guild?"

"Just something new would be nice, is all"

"Lu! I got your thing figured out!" Levy called.

Speechless, she was absolutely speechless as to how quick that was figured out. And Lucy had spent a couple hours trying to decipher the glyphs into words, Levy had done it in a minute.

"How the hell? Levy are you some sort of super genius or something?"

"No... I just remembered everything from that the book I read. The one I used to do the thing we were talking about a few minutes ago." she replied.

Levy held out the green plate with a piece of paper stuck to the top. That was the translation. Lucy plucked it off the top and read:

 _'One's mood can change fate,_

 _One's most special is all it takes,_

 _You can run and you may hide,_

 _But you can't deny what you feel inside,_

 _Playing games,_

 _If you're bored,_

 _There are many with few scores,_

 _Hide around,_

 _Seek about,_

 _You can't lose now,_

 _Without a doubt'_

"Well that's weird," Natsu said.

Lucy shrieked. _'That gives me an idea!'_ she thought. She grabbed the object out of Levy's grasp and held it up high.

"I know what we're gonna to do today!" Lucy cheered.

"Did _'Phineas and Ferb'_ get to you already? How much binging are you gonna do, Luce?" Natsu grumbled. He was soon slapped out of his seat by an angry celestial mage.

"NATSUU! THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT PERIOD OF TIME TO TALK ABOUT TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY KIDS SHOWS!" she yelled. Everyone around the bar froze at her glare. "What?!"

"L-Lucy, you're sup-p-p-posed to stay in ch-character for the story..." Happy stammered.

"...What are you talking about, Happy?" she demanded. "I'm fine!"

"I think your just being a little scary, is all..." Mira said from hiding behind the counter. She stood and cautiously watched the celestial mage grow back into original character.

"Not as scary as Erza though..." Happy added. He and everyone else turned to face the scarlet haired woman. She was, as usual, snacking on her favorite strawberry cake that nobody was allowed to touch.

Lucy smacked her hand on her forehead.

Lucy had been sitting at booth within the guild, pondering, when Natsu slid in next to her. "You still wanna do something?" he asked.

Lucy placed her chin on the edge of the table, there were a few things she wanted to do that day; go shopping, play some games, have a party...

"I want a slumber party..." she blurted.

"Isn't that a girl thing?"

Lucy was annoyed by his statement. "Yeah... and...?" she scoffed.

"I don't know if Happy would want to spend the night at your place with a bunch of other girls and guys there... too crowded, I mean not everyone is going to fit in your apartment." he explained. "I mean... I wanna go, but-"

"Hold on you idiot! I'm only inviting a few of my girlfriends! Not you or Happy! Or any boys...!" she huffed.

Natsu looked down at his lap. He always looked forward to spending time with his best friend. _'Is this what the guys mean by being shot down?'_ he wondered. _'I just wanted to say that it being just the two of us would have been fun...'_

"Hey? You're not that upset... are you?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Pshh! I'm not upset over something that stupid!" he lied. He knew he was normally a terrible liar, but he'd tried to be convincing anyways.

Accepting his answer, Lucy started into action! She gathered up a small group of her Fairy Tail girlfriends and announced her plannings for the evening to come. Since it was only around noon, it would that night.

Lucy was satisfied with her plans, Erza, Levy, Wendy and Charle, Juvia, Cana, Mira, and Lisanna were all attending. It was going to be a night full of fun games, snacks, and just talking to each other! She wanted to relax and have fun, take a break from jobs... from her idiotic partners... the awesome people that always-

 _'Nooooo! Don't let it get to your head that way Lucy!'_ she mentally stated. She wanted to go back and prepare, clean up a little, make snacks, plan games, and wash up.

 **Yaaay! Finally finished! So exposition is finally over! Yay! I hate writing the beginnings of stories but when I get to the good parts it's great! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for late update... I kinda run on reviews, so if you leave one I might work a little faster.**

 **Arigatou!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know. Why did it take so long? Long story short- school. I think someone thought I was dead? Or something like that, Thank you to the person who PMed me about how they thought I wasn't feeling well.**

 **But, FEAR NOT! I am going to be alive and well and writing this story! I will post new chapters once every week of each story! Hoorah!**

 **Ahem... Story... Here ya go!**

 **P.S. I skipped to the last guest(s) arriving to the sleepover. Less filler- if ya know what I mean.**

 **XoXoX**

Lucy hummed to herself while pulling brownies out of the oven. Everyone except for the Strauss girls were there. The apartment wasn't crowded, but it was livelier than usual. On an average basis, it was just Natsu and Happy. Sometimes Erza and Gray, but not this many people. She set the pan onto a counter and peeked into the main room.

Everyone had a way of entertaining themselves, from talking to each other to reading. Lucy returned to her place in the kitchen, preparing the rest of the snacks. She was ready to serve the guests as she made her way out with the pan.

"Oh, Lu-chan! Let me help you!" Levy inquired.

"Ah, ah, ah! You're my guests! I want to do this right and let you guys have fun. Let me do the work, it's my party after all." she lectured. A plate of treats and snacks were set on a small table.

"If you insist..." the small bluenette trailed off.

Erza jumped up and quick as lightning, was picking at the strawberries and the cupcakes. "Wushy," the redhead had a stuffed mouth, "Theshe quopcakesh are.." she gulped down her mouthful, "Delicious!"

The key mage blanched at Titania, the powerful re-quip mage had once again amazed Lucy with how much she loved cake. While Erza gorged on the sweets, Lucy sat down on the arm of the couch. She crossed her legs and folded her arms in a slouch.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Cana jumped up from where she was was sitting and answered the door. A silver haired beauty, alone, was smiling with a sleeping bag and a change of clothes in hand. Mira-jane Strauss smiled and said thank you to Cana, as she made her way in.

Lucy's lips parted slightly to say something, but Levy beat her to it. "Hey Mira, where's Lisanna? I thought you guys were both coming together."

"Well," Mira started, putting a finger up to her chin, "Well, she said she wasn't feeling very well, and I guess she decided to stay home. I know she really wanted to come,"

"Aw, that's too bad. I had all sorts of fun stuff planned..." Lucy whined.

"Yeah, I know. At least we can still have fun with one less person. Besides, Lisanna can manage."

"Let's get this party started!" Cana shouted. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a bottle of god knows what type of alcoholic drink and started chugging.

A bead of sweat dripped down everyone's head. "What are we really doing first, Lucy?" the much under-aged, and nearly forgotten, Wendy asked.

"Juvia hopes we aren't drinking like Cana-san" Juvia stated, clearly not wanting another night like the time they went to that hot springs... The only person who could remember anything after that was Levy, and Levy was wasted with the rest of them.

Lucy shook her head. "I think we should get into our pajamas first," she proceeded to her dresser, pulling out a black tank top and a pair of silk, red pants. She looked up and gestured for everyone to change.

 **XoXoX**

"Lucy! Your turn!" Levy exclaimed. All the girls were on their stomachs, grouped together in a circle on the floor. It had been about three hours since they all changed into their pjs, and they were playing 'truth or dare'.

"Uhhm..." Lucy pondered. They just started the game and Wendy had made Levy try to impersonate Gajeel. "Dare, I guess,"

"I HAS ONEEE!" Cana slurred.

"Well, say it," Erza stated.

"Okayy! Okayyyyy!" she slurred, "Oka-*hiccup*! I darrreee, Lushieeeee, toooooooooo..."

Everyone anticipated to see what crazy, drunken thing that the alcoholic had come up with this time.

"Go out and give a kiss to Natsuu," she finished. The scheming Cana Alberona, in her drunken state, grinned at her fine work.

All eyes were on Lucy...The blood rushed out of her face, she was warming up. It felt like a million degrees in the room. All of a sudden, she realized why she was so nervous about this. She thought about it, and the outcome couldn't possibly be that bad, with Natsu and all, but... She was sweating, blushing and wanting to deny the dare. Before she could even open her mouth though, Mira took the spotlight and made things even worse for the blushing victim.

"Aaaand, if you don't do it now, we'll let it slide... but, you have to do it within the next week. Or. Else." the silver haired Strauss said slyly.

Lucy was stunned. What did 'or else' mean? She wanted to know, maybe it wasn't that bad... So she could still do the dare? Right?

"Wha-What does... 'Or else' mean?" she inquired.

"Something absolutely terrible... So terrible that I can't tell you!" Mira had a dark look in her eyes, that of an evil demon. An evil demon ready to steal Lucy's soul, was trying to get her to kiss her beloved partner. This was not Lucy's day.

"So, do I not have a choice, then?" Lucy complained.

"NOPE," Everyone shouted.

Putting her head down in shame, Lucy lightly sobbed and deeply thought about everything that was going to happen to her.

 _'Why me? Why does this stuff happen to me?! What am I going to do? What if he doesn't like me afterwards? He might kick me off the team, or never talk to me again because he'll think I'm a phsycopath... er... something! What if I lose him all together?!'_

Not very clear in her thoughts, Lucy's headache and cold, stiff body might've caused her a meltdown or a blackout.

"Is she okay?" Wendy was worriedly asking.

"She's fine. She'll be fine." Mira stated, "She has to be fine, or else my OTP won't happen, and I'll have to take extreme measures to make sure neither of them ever fall in love with someone else. Because if they do, my heart would shatter, and I would go ballistic."

"That's kinda scary..." Juvia trailed off, mumbling something about how she'd do the same if something happened to Gray.

"Don't worry, Mira... I'll **make sure** that your OTP is canon. And I'll make sure, that Lucy doesn't bail on us," Cana plotted.

"Whatever..." Lucy said plainly.

The game continued. Lucy truthed Cana, Cana dared Erza, Erza dared Mira, and then Mira truthed Juvia. The game finished off with Juvia somehow getting Carla to accept a damn fish from the ever so persistent Happy.

"Hey... No one dared or truthed me anything..." Wendy reminded them.

"There's nothing we really want to pick your brain about, Wendy," Erza stated the obvious. Everyone nodded their heads. Wendy on the other hand squeled and rolled into her sleeping bag.

 **XoXoX**

The next morning, err... probably morning, Lucy woke up to the sound of a familiar and fairly comforting voice. Natsu's voice was chastising her to wake up.

When her eyes opened, she was met with a shaking sensation that snapped any feeling of serenity right out of her, and replaced it with minor rage.

 **XoXoX**

 **Hey guys. I have a serious apology. I am soooo sorry for making most of you wait! But the story and the clues begin here!(the less evident ones anyway) But I am so grateful for the reviews and I'm so glad that you all enjoyed what I have written. I hope to see you again soon! Arigatou!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Readers,**

You all have made me so happy by reading the first part of this story but sadly, after a few months of contemplation, I have realized that it is not my place to continue this story without the proper time and/or accessibility. I am sure that this will upset many of you, but I have to update this story to tell you it is on hiatus. Maybe come April through June I may decide to continue it but for now I would like to inform you that I simply can't continue with this for now. To you who show that you care- thank you so much.

With Great Sadness and Love,

Kiaway


End file.
